


Seven Years & Many More

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, M/M, Magic-Users, Male-Female Friendship, Rise of Voldemort, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth meet on the train as first years, headed to Hogwarts, and immediately become friends. But when Voldemort rises to try and take over the magical world, tensions arise between friends and enemies alike. Will Jaime and Brienne's friendship endure? Or will Jaime's family loyalty destroy it? Written for Jaime/Brienne Appreciation week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... I've been missing for ages. Mainly because I've been suffering severe writer's block, due to a lot of stressful and sad things going on in my life. But I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. So here goes. A Jaime/Brienne Harry Potter setting story, based on the words for Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week 2016. The first word was Honour. So here it goes. I hope you enjoy reading!

Seven Years & Many More

Year One - Honour

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The year was 1959, and sitting on the train for the first time, bound for Hogwarts, Jaime Lannister was expected to be arrogant and proud. But really, Jaime was nervous and unsure. He was eleven and this would be his first year at Hogwarts and his first time away from home. Many things were expected of him. The Lannister family were almost as well known as the Malfoys, and many times richer. He and his sister were expected to be sorted into Slytherin House, as their father had been before them. Though when Jaime asked what house his mother had been sorted into, their father had never answered him. He was sat in an empty compartment, which was said to be a rarity on the train. His sister was busy introducing herself to all the old wizarding families that were on the train, and Jaime found himself feeling rather lonely. He’d never really had a reason to feel lonely before. He’d always had his twin, and his little brother. But his little brother was now at home, in Casterly Rock, and Jaime couldn’t imagine that their father would treat Tyrion with any kindness. His compartment door was open, and suddenly a small, white kitten with bright blue eyes, flew into the train car and jumped onto the seat beside him. His own cat, a black kitten with golden eyes, sat on his other side. The two cats stared at each other, hissing slightly and mewing angrily.

“Honour, stop hissing.” Jaime told his kitten. He picked up the other kitten, who looked up at him sadly.

“Honour?” Jaime looked up to see a girl with a long, straw blonde, braid, hanging over her shoulder, and a spatter of freckles over her face. Her eyes were even bluer than those of the kitten he held in his hands.

“Honour is my cat. He’s kinda small, but he’s loyal.” Jaime stated, pointing at his black cat. The girl grinned, her teeth were crooked but her eyes shone so brightly that Jaime didn’t think that it made a difference.

“That’s Oathkeeper.” The girl said, pointing at the white cat that Jaime held. The kitten mewed and Jaime passed it to the girl. “Thanks for catching her. She’s been running around the train since we started moving. She doesn’t really like travelling.” The girl said. Jaime found himself smiling. He held out a hand.

“I’m Jaime Lannister.” Jaime introduced himself. The girl held out her own hand, holding the kitten with the other.

“I’m Brienne Tarth.” The girl said. “It’s nice to meet you.” She added. Jaime couldn’t help thinking that maybe he’d found a friend.

“Do you want to sit down?” Jaime asked, noting that Brienne seemed to be dragging her things along with her. Brienne grinned.

“Sure.” She replied. The pair spent the rest of the journey chatting about their families and what was expected of them. Jaime had never found it so easy to talk to anyone, apart from his brother and sister. He finally had a friend. He just hoped that being sorted into different houses wouldn’t destroy the new friendship, for Jaime was sure that Brienne would never be sorted into Slytherin. She simply wasn’t the type.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime would never forget that boat ride across the lake, and his first sighting of Hogwarts. He found himself beside Brienne as they all headed into the great hall, where they would be sorted into their houses. Brienne insisted she would be sorted into Gryffindor. Her father and brother were both Gryffindors. Her mother had been a muggle. Jaime didn’t really want to be sorted into Slytherin, but he was sure he probably would be. As names were called, and students sorted into houses, Jaime became more and more anxious about the whole thing.

“Cersei Lannister!” One of the professors called, and Jaime watched as his sister walked onto the platform, to sit on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

“Slytherin!” The hat called, and Cersei flounced off to the Slytherin House table, to the sound of cheers and applause. He knew he would be called next, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Jaime Lannister!” The same professor called. Jaime climbed the stairs and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head. But when the hat called out his house, he was more than a little shocked.

“Gryffindor!” Jaime’s eyes went wide, and he found himself heading towards the Gryffindor House table. While his new house were applauding and cheering him, Jaime wasn’t sure quite how he felt about being placed in Gryffindor. He knew his father would be furious, but he felt relieved really. As the names of other students were called out, Jaime found himself sat next to a large boy with straw blond hair, his eyes were blue, and Jaime knew that this had to be Brienne’s older brother.

“Hi there! I’m Galladon Tarth. I’m Gryffindor Prefect this year.” The boy said. Jaime shook hands and introduced himself. Suddenly, Jaime realised that he’d not been paying attention to who was being placed where. That was when he heard Brienne’s name called.

“Brienne Tarth!” The professor called out. Galladon grinned.

“That’s my little sister. I’m hoping she gets into Gryffindor.” Galladon stated. Jaime watched as Brienne had the Sorting Hat placed on her head.

“Gryffindor!” The hat called out. Jaime found himself clapping and cheering just as much as Galladon was. When Brienne came to sit at the Gryffindor House table, Jaime moved up a bit so Brienne could sit in between him and her brother.

“Hey Jaime.” Brienne said.

“Hey Brienne.” Jaime replied.

“You two know each other?” Galladon asked. Brienne nodded.

“We were in the same compartment on the train.” Brienne replied. Jaime couldn’t help being happy that he was in the same house as Brienne. Even though he knew his father wouldn’t be very happy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was only a week later, after his father’s angry response via a Howler, that Jaime found out that being put in Gryffindor wasn’t actually such a bad thing.

“Hey Jaime, you said your father was in Slytherin. Was your mother a witch?” Brienne asked.

“Yes, she was. But whenever I asked my father what house she was in, he always ignored me.” Jaime replied. Brienne grinned and tugged him along to the Gryffindor trophy case.

“Take a look.” Brienne told him. She pointed at a particularly large trophy. Jaime felt a little confused at first, until he saw the display plaque in front of the trophy.

Jaime was wide eyed.

“So my mother was a Gryffindor?” Jaime asked.

“Yeap, and a champion Quidditch Seeker. That’s probably why you like being a Gryffindor and why you were sorted into Gryffindor House in the first place.” Brienne said. Jaime just couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew now that he didn’t need to feel like he’d disappointed both his parents. His mother had been a Gryffindor, and his father surely saw something in her. Enough to decide to marry her. Although Joanna had been Tywin’s cousin, which was how these old wizarding families usually worked. But, at the least, Jaime knew that his mother would’ve been happy no matter what house he’d been placed in. That gave him a warm and comforting feeling that never really left him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was nervous about his first flying lesson. Brienne, however was looking forward to it.

“Don’t worry Jaime. It’s not bad at all. Once you get used to it, you’ll love flying.” Brienne told him.

“Well, we have to take the lesson with Slytherin. My sister is being a total snob.” Jaime stated, as they made their way outside to find their flying instructor. Brienne shrugged.

“I wouldn’t pay too much attention to that. My brother taught me how to fly over the summer, if you find it hard, I’ll help you.” Brienne replied. Jaime nodded, feeling grateful that he had such a good friend. When they arrived at the field, Jaime saw his sister talking to one of the Lestrange boys, and he and Brienne went over to talk to Addam Marbrand, who was a mutual friend. When their teacher came out and asked them to stand beside their brooms, Jaime started to feel even more anxious. That was until he finally mounted the broom and floated up in the air for the first time. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be in the air. Suddenly, his broom flew sharply upwards then jumped further up. Jaime yelped, gripping hold of the end of the broom with his hands, trying to stop himself falling off. He saw his sister using her wand, pointing it directly at him. That was when Jaime realised that it was his sister messing with his broom.

“Jaime Lannister, get back down here!” The professor yelled.

“I can’t Professor! It’s not me!” Jaime yelled. That was when the broom jerked sharply upwards again and this time, Jaime lost his grip and fell, hitting the ground with a thud. Jaime felt dizzy. He’d hit his head pretty hard. The professor came running over, Brienne followed, along with Addam.

“Lannister? Are you alright?” The professor asked him.

“Uh……” Jaime felt ill.

“Stay still Lannister. I’ll go and get the nurse.” The professor said, then looked at the rest of the class. “If I see one broom in the air, the one riding it will be expelled. We have strict rules about broom flying here at Hogwarts.” The professor told the class. Then the professor was off running towards the school. Jaime opened his eyes, not even remembering when he’d closed them. Brienne was knelt next to him.

“It’s okay Jaime, the professor’s gone to get the nurse. You’ll be fine in a little while.” Brienne said. Jaime looked to see Cersei hovering a little further away from where he was.

“Why did you mess with my broom?” Jaime asked her. Cersei scowled.

“I didn’t.” Cersei stated.

“I saw you. You had your wand out and pointed it right at me! You’re supposed to be my twin sister!” Jaime exclaimed, but then he started to feel sick, and he closed his eyes again, as he tried to make the world stop spinning.

“Yeah, whatever. We’re not supposed to use our wands without a teacher’s permission Jaime. You know that.” Cersei said. She had a smug smile on her face.

“I should tell the Headmaster.” Brienne shot out angrily. Cersei merely smirked.

“Feel free. You don’t have any proof that I did anything at all.” Cersei said. Jaime was absolutely furious, but he knew there wasn’t much he could do about it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime frowned that afternoon, as he was stuck in the infirmary. After he’d fallen from his broom the nurse told him he’d broken his arm, and hit his head in the fall. She told him she was keeping him in the infirmary overnight, to make sure he hadn’t got a concussion. That was when he heard the infirmary door open. He saw Brienne shuffle in and come over to sit on the end of his bed.

“Hey Jaime. How are you feeling?” She asked. Jaime frowned.

“My sister hexed me and made me fall off of the broom and look like an idiot, in our first flying lesson. Now I have a broken arm and a concussion, and the nurse is keeping me here overnight.” Jaime said. Brienne reached into a pocket inside her robe and pulled out a pack of cards.

“Well, I guess you’re not feeling so good. But we can always play twenty-one for a while, until the nurse kicks me out. Or I can read to you from the Tales of Beedle the Bard or from the Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm. I’m studying them both for extra credit in Muggle studies.” Brienne said. Jaime wasn’t sure what to say for a few moments, until the infirmary door slammed open and Cersei strode in. Jaime couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw her. Cersei’s hair was neon purple, with green splotches.

“You did this! You filthy little half breed! You hexed me in Defence Against The Dark Arts!” Cersei screeched. Jaime was shocked that Brienne just smiled.

“Now how could I do that? We’re not supposed to use our wands in class, without the teacher’s permission.” Brienne replied.

“I’m going to tell the Headmaster!” Cersei yelled.

“Feel free. You don’t have any proof that I did anything at all.” Brienne shot back, throwing Cersei’s earlier words in her face. Cersei’s face became extremely red, before she yelled angrily, stamped her foot on the ground like a tantrum throwing toddler, and then stormed out of the infirmary. Jaime was amazed.

“Did you take revenge for me?” Jaime asked.

“Of course not. I’d never do anything like that, Jaime.” Brienne replied. Her cheeks slightly red, as she blushed. Jaime just grinned at her.

“Well thanks anyways.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged.

“No need to thank me. It was the honourable thing to do. Cersei could’ve killed you. I mean, a little magical, hair dye isn’t the same, but hopefully she’ll learn something from it.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned.

“You’re the best, Brienne.” Jaime said. Brienne blushed furiously. “Maybe you can read some of those books to me. You might put me to sleep before you have to go, and then I’ll be out of here in the morning.” Jaime added. Brienne laughed and pulled out the Tales of Beedle The Bard first.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Honour!” Jaime found himself looking for his cat. This was not the first time he’d lost Honour. Usually Honour curled up with Oathkeeper in the common room. The two cats had become very close. But today, Honour was not with Oathkeeper, napping on one of the common room chairs or sofas.

“Looking for your damn Honour again?” Jaime found himself looking at his sister. He’d found that he hardly ever got to _see_ his twin, let alone speak to her. Sometimes he wondered if that wasn’t a good thing.

“Cersei? Aren’t you missing your Slytherin friends?” Jaime asked. He was irritated by the fact that his sister had ignored him for half of the year. Even when they’d gone home for Christmas, Cersei had ignored him. So had his father, since Jaime had been sorted into Gryffindor. This made Jaime angry, as he knew his mother had been a Gryffindor, and didn’t understand what was so bad about it. The only one he got to spend time with, was Tyrion. He’d received owls from Brienne and Galladon. He’d made many friends with other students too. But no one from Slytherin had anything to do with him. Jaime had found he was happier that the Slytherins kept clear of him. Cersei snickered as she pulled a black ball of fluff from out of her bag.

“I thought I’d bring you your pet rat.” Cersei said, lifting Honour by the scruff of her neck.

“Hey! You can’t just take my Honour! Give her back!” Jaime exclaimed angrily. His hands were clenched at his sides, and he wanted to pull out his wand and hex his sister.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Jaime and Cersei turned to see Brienne, wand out, and suddenly, Honour was floating away from Cersei’s grip and straight to Jaime. As soon as he took hold of Honour, the kitten licked Jaime’s hand, making Jaime smile and even laugh. Cersei glared.

“Fine! Have your stupid Honour! I’m not surprised that you’re friends with a filthy Mudblood anyways! That’s such a typical Gryffindor trait! Hanging out with Mudbloods!” Cersei exclaimed angrily. Then she flounced off, leaving Jaime and Brienne alone. Jaime looked at Brienne, Oathkeeper poking her head out of a small bag that hung at her side.

“Thanks Brienne. You got my Honour back.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged.

“You gave me Oathkeeper when I lost her. It’s only fair that I got Honour back for you.” Brienne replied. Jaime couldn’t help feeling like, even though Brienne was a girl, she was the coolest person he knew.

“Come on. Let’s get back to the common room. We’ve got some studying to do. The end of year exams are coming up soon.” Jaime said. Brienne grinned, and the two friends headed back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Neither mentioned how Brienne had used her magic, outside of class, to rescue Jaime’s Honour, from his twin sister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We have to go home tomorrow.” Brienne said. She and Jaime had been walking towards the common room after dinner.

“Well, you’re better off than me. My father and twin sister ignore me. The only good part about going home is seeing Tyrion. I don’t even get to go and see any of my friends. My father doesn’t like them.” Jaime said softly. Brienne frowned for a moment.

“Well, why not come and visit my house? You can bring Tyrion. My father won’t mind.” Brienne said.

“I don’t know if my father will allow us to go to anyone’s home.” Jaime said.

“Well it’s worth a try.” Brienne said. Jaime found himself laughing.

“You know, you’re the best friend I ever had.” Jaime said.

“You know, you’re the best friend I ever had too.” Brienne replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was time to go home for the summer holidays. Jaime felt almost sad to leave. Especially since his father was always ignoring him, for being placed in Gryffindor. His twin sister would also ignore him, but Jaime had become immune to any pain from that. In fact, Jaime preferred that Cersei ignore him. That way, Jaime could spend time with his little brother. Tyrion was the only good part about going home for the holidays. He did worry about leaving Tyrion with their father, every time he went back to school after a holiday, but Tyrion was smart and a lot stronger than people gave him credit for. Jaime hoped that was enough. He was sat on the train, waiting to go home, when his compartment door opened. Jaime was glad to see Brienne.

“Hey Brienne. How comes you’re not with your brother?” Jaime asked. Brienne laughed.

“We spend enough time together during the holidays. Besides, he has a girlfriend that he’s spending time with at the moment. I don’t want to be in the way.” Brienne replied.

“A girlfriend? I don’t get the point.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged.

“Neither do I. But my father said that it’s something I’ll understand when I’m older.” Brienne stated. Jaime just found himself smiling as he shook his head.

“Wanna look at my Chocolate Frog cards?” Jaime asked. Brienne came in, Oathkeeper under one arm, and sat across from him. As soon as Brienne set Oathkeeper down, she jumped onto the floor and jumped up to sit beside Honour.

“Sure! Maybe you have a Godric Gryffindor you can trade me.” Brienne said. The two started pulling out their cards as the train started moving, and the journey back to King’s Cross was filled with laughter and fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Jaime and Brienne are flirting at the end there. Because that is how eleven year olds flirt. By looking at each other's trading cards. So as Jaime and Brienne are from the magic community, their trading cards are chocolate frogs. Because I say so. Please feel free to let me know what you think. I appreciate all comments and kudos and anything else, apart from very rude comments, because I don't write them, so I don't want to read them. LOL! Hope you're all having a nice day/night/whatever... Tomorrow will be Duty. XD I hope readers will be back for the next chapter.


End file.
